Spell This
by tiny.coco.chan
Summary: L-O-V-E. Hinata, the class' spelling bee champion, can definitely spell that. Definition? Maybe Sasuke, the former champion, could help with that. *SasuHina OneShot*


**Warning: Slightly Corny/Cheesey Goodness**

**Please Read and Review! ^_^**

* * *

1st grade Class Spelling Champion: Uchiha Sasuke

2nd grade Class Spelling Champion: Uchiha Sasuke

3rd grade Class Spelling Champion: Uchiha Sasuke

4th grade Class Spelling Champion: Uchiha Sasuke

5th grade Class Spelling Champion: Uchiha Sasuke

6th grade Class Spelling Champion: Uchiha Sasuke

7th grade Class Spelling Champion: Uchiha Sasuke

8th grade Class Spelling Champion: _Hyuuga Hinata_

L-O-S-E-R

That was probably why Sasuke was glaring at her right now.

The smartest, hottest, coolest, and sexiest guy in the grade just lost to the shy, new girl. Hinata had not meant to anger him, but the Uchiha continued to glare at her from across the classroom. His piercing, ebony eyes made her squirm, as if being in front of the whole class wasn't terrifying enough. She listened to forced applause as Kakashi-sensei casually tossed her a gold medal.

She fumbled it.

E-M-B-A-R-R-A-S-S-I-N-G

As she quickly picked up the fallen medal, Hinata wondered why she even tried to win the class spelling bee in the first place.

After all, the only prize she received was the crappy-looking medal. It was just a plastic lump slathered with gold paint that looked more like a mustard stain. Scratches and smudges covered it, and the ribbon holding it was beyond itchy.

Yet, the Uchiha eyed it even more intently than Hinata herself.

U-N-C-O-M-F-O-R-T-A-B-L-E

After the class was forced to clap for the Hyuuga girl's victory for the second time that day, Hinata scurried back to the safety of her desk.

She desperately wanted to hide, to have never won in the first place. This was because Sasuke still continued to stare at her, or maybe at her medal. She didn't understand why he was acting so jealous. She was only the best speller in the class; it wasn't nationals, state, regionals, or even schoolwide.

J-E-A-L-O-U-S

As soon as the bell rang and class ended, Hinata dashed out of the classroom. She kept running and didn't stop until she was in the safety of the library. It was deserted, the way she liked it. Therefore, she could spend lunch alone in peace.

F-I-N-A-L-L-Y

The Hyuuga girl regretted not stopping by her locker. Now she didn't have any lunch to eat. Plus, she just discovered that she left her notebook in the classroom.

Hinata carried that notebook with her everywhere. Of course, it held the occasional page full of notes about mitosis/logarithms/the 1600's/gerunds. However, the main purpose of her notebook was for words like _schappe, esquamulose, milieu_, and _pococurante. _Hinata spent countless hours writing down and memorizing the spelling of every single one.

N-E-R-D

She sighed and reluctantly exited the library to retrieve her notebook and lunchbox. Shuffling along in the hallway, Hinata studied the floor's tiles. They were black and white alternating squares; how boring.

Just for kicks, the Hyuuga girl decided to play a little game with herself since nobody else was in the hallway. She only allowed herself to step on the white squares. If she stepped on a black square, she would lose and something bad would happen.

After making through half of the hallway carefully, she picked up the pace.

T-H-U-D

Hinata squeaked as she collided with another person, which caused her to step on a black square. Looking up, her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke yet again glaring at her. She nervously studied her shoes as she whispered an apology.

"You're good at spelling," he stated nonchalantly.

Hinata looked up again, searched his face, and couldn't detect a hint of sarcasm. Was he actually complimenting her? Before she could think of a reply, he began talking again.

"This was how you studied," he continued as he pulled out her notebook.

"H-hai," she said softly as she accepted the object. "A-arigato, Uchiha-san."

She clutched the notebook with her arms and held it close to her. Nobody was supposed to ever see it.

E-V-E-R

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and waited for Sasuke to walk away. She didn't know why he was in the hallway in the first place, and she didn't want him to be there anymore. Instead, she felt as if a weight was lifted from her neck.

She opened her eyes and let out another squeak as she saw her medal in Sasuke's hands. The ribbon was still around her neck, so she couldn't run away.

"A-ano…Uchiha-san?" Hinata stuttered.

"I wanted to win," he said coldly as he studied her medal.

His ebony eyes then locked onto her ivory ones. His eyes that looked so cold made her feel warm. She could feel her face start to heat up.

B-L-U-S-H

"G-gomennasai," she apologized.

He continued to glare at her. Hinata didn't understand why he could be taking this so seriously. It was only a class spelling bee, after all.

She wanted to look away, but she continued to melt under his gaze. Why was he making her feel so weird? None of the words in her notebook could describe what she was feeling at the moment.

"I should have won," Sasuke told her, "but I let you win."

"Y-you did?" she asked, confused. "W-why?"

Once again, he remained silent for a moment. She blushed an even deeper shade of red as he tugged on the medal and brought her closer to him.

"Spell _osculation_," the Uchiha commanded.

"Ano… O-S-C-U-L-A-T-I-O-N," she said automatically.

"Definition," he ordered.

"I d-don't know," Hinata admitted.

"That notebook helps you learn how to spell," he stated, "but it doesn't help with definitions."

"I-I know," she whispered.

Sasuke probably spent not hours, but days studying words and definitions. After all, he had been the champion of the class for seven consecutive years in a row. She realized that for some reason he had let her win.

"Here's the definition," he smirked.

Sasuke finally let go of Hinata's gold medal and bent down towards her.

K-I-S-S

Ooo... that's why.


End file.
